Camino hacia Miyata-Kun
by JDani041111
Summary: bueno, esta historia refleja desde otra perspectiva del anime/manga. por cierto, obviamente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Jôji "George" Morikawa, que le agradezco por hacer este gran manga/anime.
1. El Comienzo

Esta historia da comienzo en el momento el en cual Ippo entra Torneo de Novatos de Japón del Este. Era el dia del pesaje entre Ippo y su oponente, Jason Ozuma, el cual había ido a Japón para pobrar suerte en el boxeo. Al principio Ozuma parecía mala persona, como lo parecía Mashiba la primera vez que Ippo y él se conocieron, pero resultó que Ozuma no le gustaba ver sufrir a los boxeadores con los que combatia, algo raro para Ippo, ya que todos eran malos con él.

Entonces, Takamura, que también iba con el viejo Kamogawa, le preguntó a Ippo:

"¿Que pasó Ippo? Pensé que eras un hombre… Esta bien que el tal Ozuma mida casi 2 metros, pero tampoco es para andar cagandose de miedo…

A lo que Ippo responde: "No es que tenga miedo.. es que me parece raro que ese tipo no me quiera matar..

A lo que Takamura responde, burlándose también: "A mi no me vengas con esas estupideces! Se que por dentro no quieres combatir contra el!

"Solo vea mi combate, señor Takamura, a ver si va a seguir burlándose de mi" dijo Ippo ya harto de las burlas de Takamura

Pasaron los días, Ippo seguía entrenando duro para ese combate contra Jason Ozuma, hasta que tal dia por fin llego…

Todos apoyaban a Ippo, mas Kimura, Aoki y, aunque no quería parecerlo, Takamura. El combate había dado comienzo… los rounds pasaban y pasaban, pero ninguno de los 2 boxeadores querían caer y perder.

Llego el momento donde Jason Ozuma casi se alza con la victoria, pero gracias a la determinación y el coraje de Ippo… IPPO GANÓ EL COMBATE POR KO EN EL 4 ROUND!

Despues de ese combate, Ippo va a los camerinos, y para su sorpresa, se encontró a Ozuma esperándolo. Ippo algo con miedo pensó: "Mierda… de seguro Ozuma me querrá matar por ganarle hoy…"

Entonces Ozuma se le acerca y le dice a Ippo: "Vaya.. parece que me ganaste Makanouchi.. Felicidades!" Despues de decir estas palabras, le extiende la mano a Ippo, a lo que este se sonroja un poco y le estrecha la mano.

Pero para su mala suerte, Takamura vio todo lo que acaba de pasar. Este entra y empieza a molestar a Ippo:

"Vaya, vaya.. parece que nuestro Ippo quiere tener otro novio además de Miyata… y encima uno muy grande"

"Digo… que tiene de malo que viniera a felicitarme? Y que diablos se anda burlando? Si le gané a Ozuma, y usted decía que no lo lograría!" dijo Ippo burlándose de Takamura.


	2. El Secreto Revelado

_Anteriormente en "Camino hacia Miyata-kun": Nuestro protagonista, Makanouchi Ippo, había ganado su combate contra Jason Ozuma. Despues de eso, siguió ganando los otros combates hasta llegar a la final del torneo "Novato del Año". Por cosas de la vida, Miyata Ichirou, rival y amigo de Ippo, también llegó a la final._

Faltando 2 semanas para disputar el combate final del torneo entre Ippo y Miyata, Ippo, al igual que Miyata, entrenaban duro para dicho combate. En eso llegan al gimnasio los compañeros y amigos de Ippo, Takamura,Aoki y Kimura. Como es normal, Ippo los saluda y entonces Takamura dice:

" _Vaya Ippo… nunca pensé que ese debilucho que conoci mientras lo masacraban, llegaría hasta la final así de fácil… te felicito "_

A lo que Ippo le responde: _"Si, llegue a la final, pero no lo hubiera hecho sin el apoyo del jefe y de ustedes"._ Y en eso dice Takamura: " _Seguro que fue por todos nosotros? No será porque le hiciste esa estúpida promesa a Miyata de llegar a la final para enfrentarte a él? "_

Ippo muy decido le responde a Takamura: _"Esa promesa no es estúpida, Miyata-kun es mi rival… quería llegar a la final para vernos las caras…"._ A lo que los 3 compañeros de Ippo le preguntan en tono de burla: _"Y no será que Miyata te guste o algo así?_ A lo que Ippo responde: _"No.. no es eso…!"_

Y siguieron molestando a Ippo con eso hasta que llego el entrenador Kamogawa y al llegar dice: _"Que es ese puto ruido que se escucha hasta en el Oeste de Japón?!"._ En eso responde Takamura: _Es que a Ippo le gusta Miyata"_ Y entonces el viejo Kamogawa dice: " _Dejense de inventar estupideces y pónganse a entrenar. En cuanto ti, Ippo, estoy pensando hacer una fiesta en celebración de tu éxito al llegar a la final"_

Pasaron los días, hasta que el dia de la fiesta llegó. Llegaron mucha gente conocida por Kamogawa, pero lo que Ippo no imaginaba era que Miyata también viniera a dicha fiesta. Todo el mundo lo pasaba bien, y entonces, en un momento de la fiesta, Miyata le dice a Ippo: " _Makanouchi… necesito hablar contigo… a solas.."_

Entonces Ippo, algo confundido, le sigue hasta el lugar al que Miyata quería que fueran. En eso Miyata le dice a Ippo _: "Makanouchi… necesito decirte algo muy importante…"_ Ippo le dice: _"Esta bien Miyata… que quieres decirme?"_ Miyata le responde con algo de verguenza en su cara _: "Es que… tu me gustas!"_ Ippo queda tan sorprendido que no puede hablar. Miyata sigue diciendo: _"Esa es la razón de porque decidí que fueras mi rival y de que hicieras esa promesa"_

Que haría Ippo? Su rival del combate final sentía atracción hacia él. Ippo también sentía atracción hacia Miyata, pero no se atrevia a decirle hasta ese momento. _"Miyata-kun… creo que debo decirte que… también me gustas!"_

Estos rivales se verían la cara al dia siguiente… pero con las confesiones que hicieron… no se sabe que pasara ahora entre ellos…


	3. La Razón de Este Amor

_Anteriormente, se organizó una fiesta en celebración a el éxito de Ippo de llegar a la final del "Torneo del Novato del Año", pero en dicha fiesta, Ippo se llevó la sorpresa de saber el gusto de Miyata por él. Pero… a que se debía tal amor?..._

 **Hace 2 años…**

Ichirou Miyata, hijo un famoso boxeador, cuyo nombre se desconoce, era el mas joven de los miembros del gimnasio Kamogawa. Siempre se entrenaba duramente, como si de otro boxeador se tratara. Entonces un dia, llego su superior, el campeón de peso mediano de Japón, Mamoru Takamura. Pero no llegó solo… llegó con un tipo que él desconocia.

" _Este tipo que ven aquí es Ippo Makanouchi, lo encontré a punto de morir a manos de unos bravucones. Si no fuera porque llegué yo a salvar a este saco de boxeo viviente, ya ni siquiera estuviera aquí delante de ustedes"_ dijo Takamura. _"Deja de decir tantas estupideces y dinos porque traiste a este tipo"_ dijeron otros 2 compañeros, Masaru Aoki y Tatsuya Kimura. _"Luego les reventare la cabeza por hablarme asi. Pero bueno, Ippo me dijo que él también quiere ser boxeador, no es así, Ippo?"_ Dijo Takamura.

" _Sí… el señor Takamura tiene razón, yo quiero ser boxeador como él"_ respondió Ippo. En eso interrumpe Miyata y dice: _"Takamura, que diablos pensaste al traer a este tipo? No creo que aguante ni un minuto en combate"_ Entonces Ippo responde: _"Eso no se puede saber hasta que los demuestres!"_

" _Esta bien "Ippo", te reto a un combate ahora mismo, asi demostrare que eres un blandengue"_ dijo Miyata. En eso llegó el ex boxeador y dueño del gimnasio, Genji Kamogawa. _"Porque hay tanto ruido?! Apenas son las 9 de la mañana!_ Dijo el viejo Kamogawa en tono enojado. _"Es que Miyata reto a un combate al nuevo" respondió Kimura._

"El nuevo?" dijo Kamogawa confundido. En eso, Kamogawa voltea y ve al chico nuevo. _"Hola señor Kamogawa, mi nombre es Ippo y yo también quiero ser boxeador como el señor Takamura"_ dijo Ippo. _"Asi quiere ser boxeador? Vale, pero tendras que pasar una prueba. Dicha prueba consiste en ganar un combate contra Miyata, si le ganas, te aceptare como nuevo miembro del gimnasio, si pierdes, olvídate del boxeo, muchacho."_

 _Parece que Ippo tiene una prueba para ser boxeador… la pasará? Que ideas tiene Miyata en mente? Sobrevivirán Aoki y Kimura a la paliza que Takamura prometió darles por irrespetuosos?_


	4. La Razón de Este Amor (Continuación)

_Anteriormente, se supó por medio de un flashback, que Ippo tenia que ganar un combate contra Miyata para ser miembro oficial del gimnasio. Lo habrá logrado?_

El combate se dió como se había planeado, pero el resultado no fue tan favorable para nuestro protagonista. Entonces, el viejo Kamogawa dijó: "Ippo… necesito que vengas a mi oficina.. necesito hablar contigo" Ippo estaba my triste a punto de llorar debido a su derrota, pero de todas formas le hizo caso al viejo. "Que me quería decir, señor Kamogawa?" dijo Ippo con tono decaído. "Veras Ippo… perdiste el combate contra Miyata… y dije que si no ganabas, olvidaras que apareciste aquí, no es asi? Dijo Kamogawa.

"Si… pero solo me llamo aquí para eso?" dijo Ippo. "No, muchacho, no es para eso. Te llamé para decirte que… si te dejare ser miembro oficial del gimnasio. Dijo el viejo. "Pero.. como… pero si usted dijo…" decía Ippo hasta que lo interrumpio Kamogawa. "Si ya se lo que dije… pero tu habilidad en el ring me ha impresionado. Por eso, aceptare tenerte aquí para entrenarte y que algún dia seas mi campeón mundial…talvez" dijo el viejo con un pequeña sonrisa.

"Esta bien jefe, no le fallaré" dijo Ippo decidido. Todos se pusieron felices por la noticia, todos menos alguien, Miyata. "Como puedes dejar que ese tipo sea un miembro del gimnasio? Le gané, demostré que es un debilucho, y aun asi lo aceptas?" dijo Miyata bastante enojado. "Si, acepte que Ippo sea miembro de este gimnasio. Y quien te crees para hablarme asi, eh? Sabes qué.. tengo una idea. Habrá otro combate entre tu e Ippo. Esta vez si cumpliré mi promesa que hice." Dijo Kamogawa. "Me parece bien. Esta vez no solo lo derrotaré… esta vez lo destrozare y asi no podrá combatir mas" dijo Miyata.

Dicho dia llegó, el combate era muy reñido. Esta vez Ippo si tenía más experiencia, por lo que no le sería tan fácil ganar a Miyata. Esta vez la suerte le sonrió a nuestro héroe.

Mas tarde en la noche, Ippo iba de camino a casa, cuando de repente se encontró a Miyata. "Eh… pero si es Miyata!" dijo Ippo. "Ippo… yo solo vine aquí para decirte que… ya no ire mas al gimnasio Kamogawa" dijo Miyata. "Y eso porque?" dijo Ippo algo confundido y triste al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno… yo llevo una victoria y tu también llevas una victoria… asi que tiene que haber otro combate para desempatar. Pero… yo quiero que ese combate se dé en el ring. Nosotros 2 siendo boxeadores profesionales.. quiero que me lo prometas". "Esta bien, Miyata, prometo que nos enfrentaremos en el ring, luchando profesionalmente".

 _Esta promesa comenzaría una gran amistad-rivalidad entre estos 2. Pero.. al final los 2 terminaron por sentir atracción mutua con el paso del tiempo. Afectará esto el combate que tanto esperaron con ansias…?_


	5. El Combate Esperado

_Anteriormente, tanto Ippo como Miyata, descubrieron que sentían amor mutuo entre ellos. Pero… estos 2 tenian que enfrentarse en un combate muy importante… afectará esta "relación yaoi" a dicho combate?_

Hoy es el combate entre Ippo y Miyata, un combate que tanto Ippo como Miyata esperaban con ansias. Claro… ahora había una "pequeño" problema.. ambos sentían amor el uno por el otro.

" _Por fin llego ese gran dia, el dia en que Ippo demostrará de que está hecho"_ decían Aoki y Kimura. _"Si… hoy es tal final esperada por todo el mundo…"_ decía Takamura _. "Que pasa Takamura? No te emociona que Ippo llegará a la final?"_ preguntó Aoki. _"No es eso… es que Ippo se ha comportado extraño últimamente"_ respondio Takamura.

" _Algo raro?"_ Preguntaron Kimura y Aoki algo confundidos. En eso llega Ippo al gimnasio. _"Hola compañeros!"_ saludo Ippo como todos los días. Los 3 compañeros de Ippo no respondieron. _"Pasa algo, muchachos?"_ preguntó Ippo. _"Si… pasa algo… algo muy raro"_ dijo Takamura. _"Desde que hablaste con Miyata en la fiesta, has estado actuando muy extraño… habla! Que pasa entre tu y Miyata!"_ añadió Takamura.

" _N-no se de que me hablas"_ dijo Ippo con algo de vergüenza. " _No lo ocultes, Ippo! Sabemos que hay algo entre tu y Miyata! Dilo o hare que no llegues vivo a tu combate de esta noche"_ dijo Takamura _. "E-esta bien… ya se los dire…"_ dijo Ippo. En eso llegó el viejo Kamogawa y les dijo a los 4: _"Ustedes que hacen aquí todavía? Deberían estar corriendo! En especial tu Ippo, que tienes tu combate esta noche! Vayan a correr o les meteré mi bastón por sus traseros!"_

Despues de los regaños del viejo, nuestros 4 protagonistas fueron a correr. _"Vaya… de la que me salve…"_ decía Ippo en su mente. " _Te habras salvado gracias al viejo… pero la próxima vez me lo tendras que decir!"_ decía Takamura en su mente. Cuando por fin terminaron de correr, Takamura amenazó a Ippo diciéndole: " _Venga Ippo… tu quieres llegar vivo y completo a tu combate, verdad? Entonces dime eso que nos ocultas"_ Ippo sin saber que hacer, dijo: _"Esta bien… les diré lo que pasó… Lo que pasó fue que Miyata me confesó que yo le gustaba. Eso es todo lo que pasó"_. _"Y ese comportamiento raro? Se debe a eso?"_ pregunto Takamura. _"Olvida eso. Ya dije que es lo que pasaba, asi que no entraré en más detalles, vale?"_ dijo Ippo.

Llegaba la hora del combate, Ippo vs Miyata, combate esperado por cualquiera. Cuando comenzó dicho combate, ninguno de los 2 podian hacer nada… ambos estaban descocentrados por las confesiones que se hicieron. La gente toda cabreada decían: _"Este es el gran combate esperado?! Vaya mierda de combate!"_

El 1er round pasó y ninguno de los habían hecho daño a su oponente, por lo que Kamogawa le preguntó a Ippo: _"Muchacho, que pasa? Porque no le haces nada a Miyata?"_ _"Entrenador… creo que si le digo la razón… se enojará conmigo…"_ dijo Ippo algo preocupado _. "Tranquilo muchacho, no me enojaré, solo di que pasa"_ dijo el viejo. _"Es que… Miyata me confesó… que sentía gustos hacia mi…"_ dijo Ippo algo sonrojado. _"Eso? No te preocupes... tu tamp…_ Entonces Ippo interrumpio a su entrenador: _"Pero señor Kamogawa… también debo decirle que siento gustos por Miyata.."_ Kamogawa se quedó en shock por lo que dijo Ippo.

Que pasará ahora? Ippo pondrá concentrarse en su combate y ganar? Como reaccionará Kamogawa a la confension de Ippo? Aoki, Kimura y Takamura descubrirán el secreto de Ippo? Nadie sabe….


	6. Final del Combate Esperado

_En el capitulo anterior, Ippo confesó a su entrenador que la razón por la que no estaba actuando normal era porque Miyata le confesó su amor, pero Ippo también confesó que el también sentía algo por él. Que habrá pasado cuando el viejo descubrió esta gran secreto?_

Después de que Ippo confesó la razón de su extraño comportamiento, el viejo Kamogawa se quedó en shock. Al ver esto, Ippo le pregunta a su entrenador: _"Pasa algo, jefe?"_ A lo que el viejo responde: _"Así que esto es lo que hacía que actuaras de forma de forma tan extraña…?"_ A lo que Ippo responde: _"S-si… eso era…"_. _"Y porque demonios no lo dijiste antes, pedazo de animal!?"_ preguntó Kamogawa algo enojado. _"Por esa misma razón… porque usted se pondría todo enojado"_ respondió Ippo. " _Ese no es el punto. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes te hubiera aconsejado o algo asi"_ dijo Kamogawa. Ippo se quedó callado como una piedra. _"Bueno, ya comenzará el 2do round, asi que ve y da todo de ti. Y no te preocupes por lo de tu amor por Miyata… solo no pienses en eso."_ Dijo Kamogawa.

El 2do round comenzó con los 2 contrincantes acercándose, pero todavía sin darse algún golpe. La gente seguía molesta por tales actos de Ippo y Miyata, hasta que paso algo… Miyata dio el primer golpe! Ippo con algo de confusión y dolor miro fijamente a Miyata. Pero la mirada de Miyata no parecía ser una mirada muy bonita… al parecer estaba decidido a derrotar a Ippo.

" _Mi-Miyata.. pensé que te sentías mal por pelear contra mi…"_ dijo Ippo a Miyata. _"Puede que me gustes mucho, Ippo, pero eso no significa que te derrotaré"_ respondió Miyata. Entonces Ippo recordó lo que le dijo su entrenador.. que diera lo mejor de él, aunque estuviera mal por pelear contra Miyata. Y aquí fue donde comenzó el verdadero combate.

Pasaron los rounds, ninguno se daba por vencido…hasta que se terminó el ultimo round. Los 2 enamorados andan todos maltrechos, pero era la hora de saber quien se llevaría la victoria por decisión de los jueces.

La sorpresa fue que… era un empate! El combate terminó en un empate, cosa que al público no les hizo tanta gracia. Mientras que los gritos de: " _Este combate fue una mierda"_ y _"Pagué mucho para ver esta porquería?"_ se escuchaban por toda la arena, nuestros 2 protagonistas se fueron a los vestidores.

" _Que buen combate diste Ippo. Esos jueces deben de ser idiotas para decidir un empate"_ dijo Aoki. _"Si, la victoria debió ser tuya"_ dijo Kimura. _"Al diablo con eso… Al final te dejaste de tonterías y le diste a Miyata unos cuantos golpes"_ dijo Takamura. _"Si.. es que el viejo me dijo que diera lo mejor de mi"_ respondió Ippo. En eso llega Miyata y dice: _"Ippo… necesito que vengas conmigo un momento.. por favor"_. _"Es-esta bien, Miyata"_ respondió Ippo. _"Espero que haya muchos besos y abrazos"_ dijeron Aoki, Kimura y Takamura.

" _Bien, Miyata, que querías decirme?"_ dijo Ippo. _"Lo que pasa es que… me ire a entrenar a Tailandia… y estaré allá por unos 6 meses.."_ respondió Miyata. Ippo quedó con una cara de decepción y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

 _Que pasaran con estos 2? Seguiran gustándose mutuamente? O se olvidaran con el tiempo? Pronto lo descubrirán…_


	7. La Ausencia de Miyata

_Después tantos meses de no saber de esta historia entre nuestro protagonista Ippo y su amor Miyata, ahora sabremos después de tanto que ha sucedido entre estos dos…_

Durante los últimos meses desde que Miyata se fue a Tailandia, Ippo se sentía muy deprimido; ya no comía como era debido, ya casi no iba al gimnasio a entrenar, ni siquiera salía con sus amigos y compañeros del gimnasio Kamogawa.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio, la ausencia de Ippo afecta mucho a los integrantes de este, incluso a Takamura, el cual suele ser un hijo de puta a veces, pero parece que no sentía tranquilo sin poder molestar a Ippo.

 _"¿Alguien sabe que ha sucedido con Ippo? No lo veo desde hace 1 mes"_ comentó Kamogawa a sus muchachos. _"A lo mejor se aventó de un puente o quizás esté colgado"_ dijo Takamura en tono sarcástico _. "Callate el hocico, eso no es nada gracioso"_ dijó Kamogawa enojado dándole unos bastonazos a Takamura. _"Es cierto… no lo hemos visto desde hace 1 mes"_ dijo Aoki. _"Creo que lo mejor será ir a su casa a visitarlo. Tampoco nos hemos interesado por él"_ dijo Kimura, __

Entonces, tomaron rumbo a casa de Ippo, la cual se encontraba cerrada. Al tocar la puerta varias veces y no obtener respuesta, el viejo Kamogawa gritó: _"Muchacho, somos nosotros, ábrenos, necesitamos hablar contigo"._ A pesar de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, no obtuvieron respuesta de Ippo. _"Ippo, tienes 5 segundos para abrir la puerta o la abriré yo a golpes_ " gritó Takamura. _"¡¿Estás loco, Takamura!? No puedes hacer eso"_ le dijó Kimura. Para su sorpresa, Ippo abrió la puerta, posiblemente porque no quería perder su puerta por la brutalidad de Takamura.

Cuando entraron, vieron a Ippo muy delgado, que ya casi se le podían ver los huesos; entonces Kamogawa preguntó: _"Muchacho… que sucede? Desde que se fue Miyata no has sido el mismo"_. Cuando Ippo prentendía responder, ocurrió algo que dejaría a todos sorprendidos, sobre todo al buen Ippo.

 _¿Qué será eso que sorprendió a todos? ¿Será un suceso increíble? ¿Una tragedia? Pronto se descubrirá…_


End file.
